


Surprise

by Arine_Kiryu



Series: MinAo family [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Happy birthday you big cinnamon stick, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arine_Kiryu/pseuds/Arine_Kiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba had been keeping quiet about something and was waiting for the right time to tell Mink.</p><p>One surprise didn't seem enough, but 2 will surely leave a lasting mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Mink was on his way home after work. Walking along through the forest he could see the clearing of where the cabin was. He was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to be at home with his family. The sky was becoming progressively darker, he checked his Coil and it was well past 9 pm. His eyes caught the date; September the 26th. Why does that feel so familiar? He wonders to himself as he walks up the stairs to his home. Taking his keys out, he pauses for a minute hearing whispers behind the door. ‘Papa! Daddy’s home!’ ‘Shh Coen quick come here or else it won’t be a surprise. Make sure you don’t tell him anything okay?’ Surprise? Don’t tell him what? What were they up to?

He could hear Aoba and their son Coen trying to suppress their laughter as he turned the key and opened the door. “I’m home.” He announces as he takes off his coat turning around when he hears the padding of little footsteps running towards him. “Daddy!” Coen yells out as he attacks Mink’s leg in the form of a hug. He is swiftly picked up by strong arms however and given a proper hug and a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Daddy, Happy Birthday!” Ah, so that’s why the date seemed so familiar. He gave his son a gentle smile as he’s handed a little handmade card. “I made this for you.” Coen was practically beaming as he handed his father the gift he had made in school. “Did you now?” Mink says with a grin promptly opening the card as he walked over to the living room, the contents reading; ‘Happy Birthday! I love you daddy.’ “Do you like it Daddy?” “Of course I do, thank you.”

“Welcome home Mink.” Is what made him look up to see a clearly tense Aoba. Mink gave him a look of ‘what’s wrong’ as he put their son down. Only to have Aoba come up and wrap his slender arms around him and giving him a small kiss. “I have a surprise for you later. I’ll tell you after putting Coen to bed, but for now.” He says taking hold of Mink’s hand leading him into the kitchen. “We made you cake!” Came the small voice as Coen ran past them into the kitchen excitedly.

~

Their evening had passed rather quickly. Aoba was cleaning up in the kitchen while Mink and Coen were in the living room sitting in front of the fireplace. Eventually, Mink noticed Coen trying not to fall asleep. He gently picked up his son, giving Aoba a quick glance as he made his way down the hall to Coen’s room. He came back out of said room a few moments later to find Aoba waiting for him and motioning him to follow into their shared bedroom.

“Ah so…” Aoba began. “The ‘surprise’ I was talking about is actually something I’ve been wanting to tell you for the past 2 months.” Aoba was shifting around a lot, which was making Mink worry. “Aoba, what’s wrong. Tell me.” His voice deep and rough with a tinge of worry to it. Aoba didn’t answer right away, only leading Mink to sit on the bed with him. “Mink.” He paused to put his hands onto Mink’s looking into his eyes which seemed to be containing excitement. Aoba took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak once again. “Mink, I’m pregnant.” Mink almost didn’t believe what he had heard. “What?” Aoba let out a small laugh. “I’m pregnant Mink, with twins.” His cheeks were a pale pink by the time he finished the sentence. Mink, at a loss for words, pulled Aoba into a tight embrace. “Thank you.” He began. “I do not deserve this much happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> (arine-techsupport-kiryu.tumblr.com + ask-cinnamon-aobooty.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hey there, so this is sort of part of a bigger fic I'm currently writing but I just had to do something for cinnamon stick Mink so enjoy! (Also has not been beta'd)
> 
> Also much thanks to 'Mischiefmistress1' for giving me this wonderful idea of Aoba surprising Mink about being pregnant on his birthday.


End file.
